A tonometric blood pressure measurement devices measures blood pressure by placing a pressure sensor on an artery of a user to sense the pressure pulse and calculate the blood pressure. However, the pressure pulse sensed by conventional devices may not reflect the blood pressure accurately, given that the pressure sensor may not be placed directly over the artery and the external pressure applied may not be optimal. An improved blood pressure measurement device is hence desired to improve the accuracy of the pressure sensor.